Coup de foudre de minuit
by Moon55555
Summary: Saki Hitsumi , alias Loria est une joueuse de Prominence .Son capitaine a une sainte horreur de Gazelle. Gazelle , pour sa part hait Burn . Mais pourquoi se haïssent-ils mutuellement ? Cela ne cacherait t-il pas une rivalité amoureuse ? Lisez pour savoir!
1. Minuit, Gazelle, Baiser

Le ballon de football traversa à toutes allure le terrain et se logea dans la cage de but déserte du stade d'entrainement de l'académie Alius .

P.O.V Loria

J'avais encore une fois fait des heures sup's d'entrainements et j'étais tellement fatiguée que je ne sentais même plus mes jambes .

-« Bon, je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui » (Je récupère le ballon de foot rouge et noir qui s'est arrêté de tourner à quelques centimètres d'un des poteaux de la cage de but) .

Chaque équipe se devait de posséder un ballon noir de sa propre couleur. Ainsi , moi qui faisait partie de Prominence , j'avais interdiction de jouer avec un autre ballon noir que celui de la couleur de mon équipe . Seuls les capitaines de nos équipes respectives pouvaient frapper dans le ballon noir d'une équipe adverse, ce qui équivaut à un défi entre les capitaines des deux équipes concernées, qu'il soit au football ou dans une autre discipline. Les règles du défi sont mises en place par les deux adversaires, et le prix (ce qu'on reçoit si on gagne) du défi , aussi . Le prix peut être n'importe quoi , dans la mesure du possible. Bien sûr , ces défis n'étaient qu'une façon comme une autre pour régler les différents entre capitaines , mais aucun capitaine jusqu'à lors n'a lancé de défi à un autre . Pour eux , seul les entrainements et les matches officiels comptaient . Des matches officiels , qui étaient des rencontres entre les différentes équipes de football de l'académie , à savoir Gaia , Diamond Dust , Epsilon , la tempête des gémeaux , et nous , Prominence .Ces matches avaient déjà permis de disqualifier la tempête de Gémeaux et Epsilon de la course au titre de Génésis , l'équipe la plus forte d'Alius .

C'est pour cela d'ailleurs que je me devais de tous faire pour ne pas perdre contre eux . Quittes à rester m'entrainer toute la nuit s'il le fallait .

Dire qu'il y'a juste quelques années , nous étions tous de merveilleux amis d'enfance , Gran, Burn , Gazelle , Reize et moi ….. Maintenant , le football que nous aimions tant , nous a séparé et a rempli nos cœurs d'une rivalité grandissante ….

Mais , malgrès tout , je garde espoir qu'un jour …., oui un jour viendra ou nous pourrons tous jouer au football main dans la main ….., comme avant …..

-« (Je retrousse la manche de mon uniforme et jette un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre)Minuit ! Déjà ! (Je me précipite vers l'internat de l'académie et commence à marcher dans ces couloirs que je ne connais que trop bien) » .

Je fus bientôt arrivée à la partie de l'internat réservée à Gaia . Comme étant l'équipe la plus en phase d'obtenir le titre de Génésis , Gaia avait hérité de la partie de l'internat la plus proche du stade . Les murs qui m'entouraient étaient d'un blancheur presque aveuglante. Les chambres des joueurs défilaient une à une . Les véritables noms de chacun étaient inscrits en gros, au dessus de chaque porte qui étaient d'ailleurs protégées par un système de boîtier à code . Ainsi, sans le code, la porte ne s'ouvrait pas. C'était comme ça ici, tout était sécurisé pour qu'aucune information compromettante sur le dossier « Alius » ne filtre « dehors » .

-« (Je baille et continu de marcher vers l'espace réservé à Diamond Dust , l'équipe de Gazelle ) »

Je me rappelle encore le jour ou, étant de même niveau , Burn et Gazelle avaient tirés au sort pour savoir quelle allait être l'équipe qui allait avoir le deuxième espace le plus proche du stade .

Je pense que vous connaissaient tous, plus ou moins, l'incroyable malchance de Burn …

Bref .., notre capitaine perdit et Gazelle reçut l'espace tant convoité. Ce qui n'améliora pas la relation entre ces deux là . Je pense que depuis que je les connait , je n'ai jamais vu ces deux là faire la paix …..

Les murs autour de moi étaient maintenant , aussi bleu que l'océan …. Je ne sais pas si c'était à cause du manque de sommeil ou bien à cause de l'ennui , que mon regard se perdit pendant un très court instant , dans ce bleu magnifique qui longeaient les murs …Peut-être un instant de trop…, car la seconde d'après je me retrouvais par terre .

Dans ma rêverie , j'étais rentrée dans quelqu'un qui arrivait en sens inverse .

Loria : « Ouch ! »

?: Ah , je suis désolé ( m'aide à me relever) Est-ce que ça va Loria ?

Loria : Gazelle ?Qu'est ce que tu fais debout à cette heure de la nuit ? (on avaient pris l'habitude de s'appeler par nos prénoms d'Aliens )

Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent était en pyjama et il arborait une mine aussi endormi que la jeune fille .

Gazelle : J'ai juste fait un saut à la cuisine , j'avais soif . Mais toi , qu'es ce que tu fais en uniforme , alors qu'il est déjà si tard ?

Loria : Ben …en fait …..je m'entrainais .

Gazelle : (fronce les sourcils) C'est Burn qui t'y a obligé ?

Loria : Non , non , Burn n'a rien à voir la dedans , c'est juste que ….j'avais besoin de perfectionner mes techniques de tir .

Gazelle : (soutit) Je vois , n'en fais pas trop quand même . Tu risquerais de te blesser .

La jeune fille sourit, ce garçon s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle. C'était vraiment un garçon bien. D'ailleurs elle n'avait jamais vraiment voulut devenir son ennemi, mais …le destin en avait voulut ainsi. Elle n'y pouvait rien …

Loria : Tu sais …..ça fait du bien de pouvoir te reparler comme avant . Par contre si Burn me voyais , il me dirais surement (imite Burn) « QUOI ? Tu as discuté avec l'ennemi ?Mais tu es folle ? » Il me rabâcherai surement les oreilles comme ça ! ^^

Gazelle : (rigole) Oui tu as raison , c'est typiquement Burn ça .

Loria : Mais bon , malgré tous , il n'est pas bien méchant , tu sais . Il a toujours pris soin de moi , comme un grand frère . Il a bon cœur au fond .^^

Gazelle : (à mi-voix) Mais alors vraiment tous au fond .

Loria : Gazelle !

Gazelle : D'accord , d'accord , pas aussi au fond que ça . (tire la langue)

Loria : (rigole) Bon , il se fait tard , bonne nuit (sourit).

Gazelle : Bonne nuit (sourit et s'en va ).

Je le vis s'éloigner vers sa chambre .

De mon coté , je continuait mon chemin vers l'espace réservé à mon équipe . Les murs autour étaient d'un rouge orangé foncé , qui ne restait pas sans rappeler les flammes d'un brasier . Contrairement aux couloirs de Diamond Dust , les nôtres dégageaient une agréable chaleur . Je me suis d'ailleurs , toujours demandée si il n'y avait pas un système de chauffage caché derrière les murs pour les réchauffer .

En marchant vers ma chambre , je failli trébucher sur un gros carton vide placé devant la porte d'une des chambres .

Je me rattrapa de justesse au mur , avant de me casser la figure (Loria :Encore ! c'est quoi ce scénario , à la *** ! Auteur : Surveille ton langage ! Loria : (boude) ) .

Je me mis à pester contre ce maudit Nepper , qui n'arrêtais pas de laisser trainer des affaires dont il n'avait pas besoin , devant sa porte , faute de place dans sa chambre .

-Note à moi-même : Demain matin, ne pas oublier d'étrangler Nepper à l'entrainement ! (me dis-je en serrant les dents de colère ).

Il fallait toujours que ce garçon me cause des problèmes , d'une manière comme d'une autre .

Sans compter que lui et Heat , son meilleurs ami et compagnon du crime , séchaient les entrainements de plus en plus ces temps ci ! Et bien sur , sur qui revenait toujours la faute de leur bêtises ? Sur moi !

J'étais chargée de veiller à ce que tous les joueurs de Prominence assistent aux entrainements . « Pourquoi ? » me diriez-vous . Hé bien tous simplement parce que c'est le boulot d'un sous capitaine . Ah bon ? Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Oups , un oubli de ma part ! ^^

Donc je reprend , comme j'étais le sous capitaine de mon équipe , je devais veiller à ce qu'aucune absence ne sois tolérée . Et bien sur , les « délits » de Nepper et son acolyte , avaient largement dépassés le « tolérable » !

En plus , depuis quelques temps , ces deux n'arrêtaient pas de me regarder bizarrement pendant les rares entrainements auquel ils assistaient . D'ailleurs , à chaque fois que j'essayait de leur adresser la parole , ils s'enfuyaient avant que je puisse aligner deux phrases . Et quand j'arrivaient enfin à les coincer , il ne me regardaient même pas dans les yeux et trouvaient une excuse pour s'enfuir . Peut-être que j'ai été trop sévère avec eux la dernière fois qu'ils avaient séchés l'entrainement ? Ou alors , ils manigance quelque chose qu'ils ne veulent pas que je sache ? Oui , sa ne pouvait être que ça ! Il y avait définitivement anguille sous roche ! Et un de ces jours je découvrirais pourquoi ils m'évitaient ! …..mais plus tard , là je suis trop crevée …

Je passa ensuite devant la chambre de Burnet fut d'ailleurs surprise de l'entendre dormir . D'habitude il ne se couchait pas si tôt (enfin, tôt, pour lui) . Surement qu'il avait du avoir une dure journée. Autant ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas le réveiller ! ^^

Je tournai au bout du couloir pour enfin arriver à ma chambre. Au dessus de la porte de celle-ci , était inscrit : « Saki Hitsumi » .

Mon véritable nom. Le seul vestige de ce qu'avait été ma vie avant l'Académie Alius et tous ces combats pour ce vulgaire cailloux de météorite Alius .

Même si les autres de l'Académie avaient l'habitude de m'appeler « Loria » , mon nom d'Alien , je ne réagissait pas aussi vite que quand on m'appelait « Saki » . Allez savoir pourquoi ?

-(soupir) Bon au lit (tape le code de ma chambre : 5520)Tiens , pourquoi ça marche pas ?(retape le code)Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe encore avec cette porte ?(le retape encore)Mais tu vas t'ouvrir oui ?(soupir)Bon , je pense que je suis coincée dehors . Et en plus , je ne peux pas dormir dans la chambre de quelqu'un d'autre , vu que tous ceux de mon équipe dorment déjà !...A moins que …..

P.O.V Gazelle

Je me réveilla cette nuit là , vers minuit moins dix . Ce qui m'avait réveillé ? La soif. D'habitude je prends toujours la peine de prendre avec moi une bouteille d'eau avant d'aller me coucher, mais cette fois là, cela m'était complètement sorti de la tête.

Je fis donc un saut à la cuisine de l'interna, prendre un verre d'eau glacée.

Sur le chemin du retour , j'ai rencontré Loria qui remontait les couloirs vers le département de Prominence . Elle avait l'air vraiment fatiguée et elle portait son uniforme de joueuse de Prominence . Ah ,ce que je pouvais détester la voir dans cet uniforme ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle soit dans l'équipe de cet imbécile de Burn !Elle était bien trop douée pour faire partie d'une équipe aussi faible que la sienne .Elle aurait été mille fois mieux dans la mienne . En plus je suis sur que l'uniforme de Diamond Dust lui serait allé comme un gant !

Après l'avoir salué , je retournais à ma chambre et tapa le code de celle-ci .

J'étais sur le point d'aller me coucher quand on frappa à ma porte .

Qui pouvait bien frapper à ma porte à une heure pareille ?

Je soupira et me leva pour aller ouvrir .

Gazelle : Oui ?...l-Loria

Loria : Je-je suis désolé de te déranger en pleine nuit Gazelle , mais….en fait , ma porte s'est encore bloquée , et…..je me demandais si je pouvais dormir avec toi? C'est juste pour cette nuit .Le temps que je la fasse réparer demain matin. Je te promet que personne n'en sera rien . S'il te plait Gazelle est ce que tu pourrais m'éberger pour la nuit ?(rougit un peu)

Gazelle : B-bien sur entre (la laisse entrer).

Loria : (entre)Merci Gazelle ….Tu sais j'aurais bien demandé à Burn de m'éberger, mais il dort déjà , et tu es le seul réveillé .(regarde autour d'elle) OUAW , hé ben ! J'ai l'impression de voir une version bleu et mieux rangée de la chambre de Burn !

Gazelle : Pourquoi tu y es déjà entrée ? C'est bizarre , Burn n'est pas du genre à laisser entrer quelqu'un dans sa chambre .

Loria : En fait , ce n'est pas la première fois que ma porte se coince . Alors en général je dors dans la chambre de Burn quand ça arrive .

Je sentis tous à coup un sentiment de jalousie m'envahir : elle avait l'habitude de partager la même chambre que mon pire ennemi !

Gazelle : Et….Burn , ça ne le dérange pas ?

Loria : (sourit) Pas le moins du monde ! On dirait même qu'il aime que je vienne squatter chez lui . Ca doit surement lui faire de la compagnie .

Ce maudit Burn ! Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il doit bien profiter de la situation !

Loria : (le regarde attentivement) Dis , tu es sur que je ne te dérange pas ? Je peux toujours aller réveiller Burn si tu veux ?

Pour qu'elle passe une autre nuit avec lui ? Jamais de la vie !

Gazelle : (sourit) Non , ne t'inquiète pas , tu ne me dérange pas du tout .

Loria : C'est vrai ? (lui saute au cou) Merci ! T'es vraiment un chic type Gazelle !

Gazelle : (rougis)

Loria : (rougis) Ah oups , désolé , j'ai à un peu tendance à exagérer , héhé (le lache)

Gazelle : C-c'est pas grave …

Loria : (regarde son uniforme) hmmmm je ne peux pas dormir avec sa ….

Gazelle : Oh attend , je sais (fouille dans son armoire et en ressort un T-shirt Blanc) Tiens ça devrait aller avec ça (lui tend le T-shirt )

Loria : Oui , sa sera parfait comme chemise de nuit (part se changer dans la salle de bain et ressort quelques minutes plus tard ) C'est un peu grand , mais sa va .

Gazelle : Bon , il se fait tard , il faudrait dormir maintenant (va prendre des couvertures) Tu n'a qu'a prendre le lit , Loria , je vais dormir par terre .

Loria : Ah non , pas question ! Déjà que tu me permet de dormir dans ta chambre, je ne peux tous de même pas t'obliger à dormir par terre non plus.

Gazelle : T-t-tu es sure ?

Loria : Mais oui allez viens (le prend par le bras et saute sous la couette) En plus il fait vraiment froid par terre , alors qu'ici , la température est vraiment idéale !

Gazelle : s-si tu le dit (rentre sous la couette à côté de Loria) Je crois savoir que tu as un entrainement demain matin de bonne heure ?

Loria : Ahhhhh ne m'en parle pas ! J'imagine déjà les heures d'entrainement qui m'attendent demain !(soupir)

Gazelle : (rigole) Tu n'as pas l'air de bien aimer ça .

Loria : C'est pas ça , c'est juste que je vais encore me faire enguirlander parce que Heat et Nepper sèchent les entrainements ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'on c'est deux là , mais quand je le découvrirais , sa va barder pour eux ! (lève le poing en signe de colère )

Gazelle : (la regarde avec des yeux amusés , puis lui prend la tête entre ses mains et l'embrasse sur le front) Allez , bonne nuit , tu auras tous le temps de t'occuper d'eux demain (sourit et éteint la lumière).

La jeune fille sentie ses joues s'embraser et son cœur battre à toutes allures. « Heureusement , pensa t-elle, qu'avec l'obscurité , il n'a pas pus me voir rougir » .

Elle ne put ensuite que murmurer qu'un bref « Bonne nuit » avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond , comme elle seule savait le faire .

Gazelle , quant à lui , ne put trouver le sommeil , aussi rapidement qu'elle . Il continua à la contempler, grâce aux rares rayons de lune , qui filtraient à travers les rideaux de sa chambre . Au bout d'un moment , quand il fut sur que Loria dormait profondément , il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres . Un baiser si doux ,si somptueux…..qu'il aurait voulut qu'il dure éternellement .

Malheureusement pour lui , il dut rompre le baiser. Loria ne devait rien savoir de ses sentiments . La vérité était qu'il était bien trop lâche pour les lui avouer . Pourquoi voudrait-elle de lui , de toutes façon ? Ils étaient ennemis jurés . Des ennemis jurés n'étaient pas censés s'aimer , c'était bien connus . Il était d'ailleurs certain que le lendemain , Loria aurait déjà tous oublier , et que leur vies reprendraient leur cour normale .

Que l'amour , peux être douloureux …..Surtout quand on ne peux pas avouer ses sentiments à l'être aimé ….

Gazelle prit Loria dans ses bras, et l'embrassa une dernière fois , avant de la lâcher et de lui murmurer, ces derniers mots :« Je t'aime , Loria … » , en priant pour que , du plus profond de ses songes , la jeune fille ait pus les entendre .

* * *

><p><strong>Moon55555: FINI !<strong>

**Loria : c-c'étatit trop émouvant (se retourne vers Gazelle) Gazelle , c'est vrai que tu m'aime ?**

**Gazelle : (embarassé)o-oui, je t'aime Loria .  
><strong>

**Loria :Moi aussi je t'aime Gazelle ! (veut sauter dans ces bras mais ce fait stopper par Moon55555) **

** Moon55555: Je vous rappelle que mon histoire n'en ai qu'a son premier chapitre , alors soyez patients et souffrez en silence ! Adios mes chers lecteurs !(prend la télécommande et éteins l'écran)  
><strong>


	2. Retard, Conversation, Stupeur

Le soleil était déjà haut dans la ciel et quelques rayons traversaient les rideaux et éclairaient la chambre. Loria ouvrit les yeux et se redressa encore à moitié endormie. Puis regardant l'heure du petit réveil sur la table de chevet, elle sursauta et sauta du lit .

Loria : Zut l'entrainement !

Elle s'habilla en vitesse et sortie de la pièce en faisant très attention de ne pas réveiller Gazelle qui dormait encore.

P.O.V Burn

Je me levai, comme à mon habitude, vers les coups de 8 heures du matin. J'enfilai mon uniforme, sortis de ma chambre et je partis en direction du stade pour préparer le terrain pour l'entrainement de mon équipe.

Quand je fus arrivé sur le terrain, Loria, qui à son habitude était toujours là avant moi, n'était pas encore arrivée. Je me mis à la chercher du regard tandis que mes coéquipiers arrivaient un par un sur le terrain.

Après une demi-heure, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Loria manquait à l'appelle.

Bien sûr, elle n'était pas la seule. Nepper aussi n'était pas encore arrivé, mais lui , ça lui arrivait souvent d'arriver en retard , ou de rater un entrainement ou deux . Mais ce n'était certainement pas dans les habitudes de Loria de louper un entrainement. Il avait du lui arriver quelque chose. Tandis que je regarder tout autour , espérant la voir apparaitre d'un moment à l'autre , Heat vint vers moi .

Heat : Burn , il faudrait peut-être commencer l'entrainement là . Je suis sûr que Loria et Nepper vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre ne t'inquiète pas pour eux.

Burn : Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Nepper. Je suis sur qu'il doit encore trainer quelque part et prendre tout son temps pour arriver. Mais Loria, elle, n'est pas du genre à faire ça. Il a dut lui arriver quelque chose. Je vais aller la chercher.

Je m'apprêtais à aller la chercher quant Heat me retint par le bras.

Heat : Attend ! Regarde, ils arrivent !

En effet Loria arrivait en courant sur le terrain, suivit de peu par Nepper, qui contrairement à son habitude, n'était pas aussi joviale. Il semblait plutôt dans la lune et songeur.

Loria s'avança vers moi, essoufflée.

Loria : Burn….désolé….panne d'oreiller

Furent les seuls mots qu'elle put réussir à articuler. Elle avait surement dut courir tout le long du trajet jusqu'au terrain pour être aussi essoufflée.

Burn : Toi ? Une panne d'oreiller ? Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible !

Loria : Oh ! C'est bon ! Ca peut arriver à tous le monde non ?

Burn : Mmouais bof , évite juste que ça se reproduise !

Puis je m'adressai à Nepper.

Burn : Et toi Nepper ? Ne me dit pas que c'était ton lit qui était en panne toi aussi ?

A mon grand étonnement et à celui des autres, Nepper ne répondit même pas à la provocation. Il se contenta juste de répondre d'un air absent.

Nepper : Umm ….…hein ? Non , j'avais juste oublié mes crampons dans ma chambre , donc je suis revenu les chercher .

Burn : Ne les oublie pas la prochaine fois .

Nepper : Umm ….. hein ? Ouais t'inquiète .

Puis il s'en alla au vestiaire.

Loria : Bizarre, qu'est ce qu'il a aujourd'hui ? Il a l'air bizarre !

Heat : Je ne sais pas. J'irais lui demander tout à l'heure.

Comme l'équipe était au complet, nous enfin pûmes commencer l'entrainement. Tout le monde pris sa place sur le terrain, et le coup de sifflet retentit.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir finit l'entrainement, les joueurs de mon équipe commençaient à quitter le terrain , à l'exception de Loria et Nepper qui, comme punition devaient rester pour m'aider à ranger le matériel , Heat qui était restait pour donner un coup de main , et moi .

Loria eut la tâche de ranger le vestiaire des filles, Nepper et Heat de ranger le matériel qui était sur le terrain, et moi de mettre en ordre le vestiaire des garçons .

Pendant que je rangeait, je m'aperçu soudain de l'absence de trois plots dans le local à matériel . J'entreprit donc d'aller les chercher sur le terrain . J'avais ramassé les plots et j'allais m'en aller , quand une voix familière me stoppa net .

? : Tu en es vraiment sûr Nepper ?

Curieux de savoir de qui il pouvait s'agir, je m'approchai silencieusement, et vit Heat et Nepper en pleine discussion. Heat avait l'air d'être vraiment surpris.

Nepper : J'en suis sûr et certain !

Heat : Tu t'es peut-être trompé non ?

Nepper : Mais non ! Puisque je te dis que ce matin, en voulant me rendre au terrain de foot, j'ai vu Loria sortir de la chambre de Gazelle !

Les plots tombèrent de mes mains. Heureusement j'étais assez loin pour que Heat et Nepper n'aient pas put les entendre tomber. J'entendis ensuite Nepper continuer.

Nepper : Mais il y'a plus louche encore ! Comme tu le sais, je n'ai jamais pas assez de place dans ma chambre pour toutes mes affaires, j'ai donc posé hier soir, avant d'aller me coucher, un carton qui m'encombrait dehors, devant ma porte. Vers minuit un bruit juste devant la porte me réveilla. J'entendis alors Loria pester contre moi car elle s'était prise le pied dans le carton. Elle partit ensuite vers sa chambre. Je pensais qu'elle était allée se coucher mais, quelque minutes plus tard elle repassa devant ma porte.

Heat : Et alors ? Peut-être qu'elle avait tous simplement oubliée quelque chose et qu'elle était revenue le chercher pour ensuite aller se recoucher.

Nepper : C'est bien ça le hic ! Loria n'est pas repassée devant ma porte pour aller dans sa chambre !

Je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'était paralyser par ce que je venais d'entendre.

Heat : Dit …..tu ne crois tout de même pas que Loria et Gazelle ….

J'en avais assez entendu ! Je tourna les talons et couru vers les vestiaires des filles, en oubliant totalement les plots encore par terre. Je n'avais qu'une seule chose en tête à ce moment là . Retrouver Loria .


	3. Vestiaires, Burn , Jalousie ?

P.O.V Loria

L'entrainement était fini et j'étais en train de mettre en ordre le vestiaire des filles.

Je soupirai en rangeant les dernières balles qui restaient sur le sol, dans un sac en toile et déposai ce dernier sur l'étagère du haut. Puis je me redressai et m'étirai de tous mon long .La matinée avait été longue et j'étais extenuée. Premièrement, il s'en était fallut de peu, ce matin, que je rate l'entrainement, et deuxièmement je n'avais pas put ma concentrer pendant l'entrainement. Je n'avais pas arrêtée de penser à Gazelle. Pour une certaine raison, je n'arrivais pas à le sortir de mes pensées. Partout ou je regardé, je voyer son visage me souriant apparaitre devant moi . Par conséquent j'avais ratée une grande majorité des passes que l'on m'avait faite et mes tirs, avaient tous déviés de leur trajectoire pour atterrir à l'autre extrémité des cages. Il n'y avait rien à dire, cela avait été surement l'entrainement ou j'avais le plus mal jouée de ma vie !

J'allais m'en retourner vers le terrain et dire aux autres que j'avais finit mes corvées quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit à grand fracas et Burn apparut haletant et tous essoufflé. Apparemment il venait de courir jusqu'ici .

Loria : Burn ? Qu'est ce tu fais ici ? Tu n'es pas censé entrer dans le vestiaire des filles ?

Burn ne daigna même pas répondre. Il se contenta juste de s'avancer vers moi, la mine grave .

Burn : Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Loria : Hein ? De quoi tu parle ?

Burn : Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu as passée la nuit dans la chambre de Gazelle .

J'étais abasourdie : Comment avait-il fait pour le savoir ?

Je ne pus répondre pendant un moment , et un silence s'installa entre nous .

Burn : Alors c'est la vérité …Nepper avait donc raison.

Loria : Hier ma porte s'est coincée , et comme je ne voulais pas te réveiller , j'ai dormi dans la chambre de Gazelle . Je vois pas ou est le problème .

Je sentis que Burn était en train de se mettre en colère . Mais je n'arrêta pas pour autant d'attiser sa colère, je voulais savoir la raison pour laquelle il détestait Gazelle , je voulais en avoir le cœur net .

Loria : Et cela ne te concerne pas que je sache ? Alors occupe-toi de tes affaires !

Sa y 'est, Burn bouillonnait de fureur .Il détestait qu'en on lui dise de se mêler de ses affaires . Et j'allais enfin savoir le fin mot de l'histoire .

Je m'attendait à ce que Burn rapplique, qu'il me crie dessus et en même temps qu'il me dévoile le secret que les deux capitaines de Diamond Dust et Prominence avaient en commun. Le secret qui les avaient fait se haïr depuis des années.

Mais au lieu de ça , Burn me surpris en me plaquant contre le mur et me maintenant les poignets , de sorte que je ne puisse m'enfuir .

Je releva la tête et fut surprise de voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux , là ou il devait normalement y avoir de la colère .

Je restais là à le contempler avec stupeur , sans oser dire un mot . C'était la première fois que je voyais mon capitaine dans cet état là . Il avait l'ai si …malheureux …..

Au bout de quelques secondes je réalisa que son visage était vraiment trop proche du mien . Je me sentis rougir de plus en plus .

Loria : B-b-burn….qu'est ce que…..

Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule et lâcha mes poignets pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il approcha ensuite ses lèvres de mon oreille .

Burn : S'il te plait …Loria…..laisse moi rester comme ça encore un peu ….juste encore un peu…


	4. Doute,Rean ,Plan pour se faire pardonner

**Si vous voyez à certains moments marqué : (image :…..) , c'est le lien de l'image correspondant à la scène décrite .**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ^^ !**

**P .O .V Loria **

Je marchais lentement dans les couloirs de l'Académie , les yeux dans le vague . Je ne savais même plus ou j'allais . J'était perdu dans mes pensées .

Partout ou je posais les yeux , je voyais le visage triste de Burn surgir. Ses yeux couleur ambre se poser sur moi et me regarder d'une façon à vous en fendre le cœur . Je ne pouvais pas arrêter d'y penser , de me repasser la scène dans la tête , de me rappeler chaque paroles qui avaient été dites .

Mais rien à faire ! Je ne trouvais vraiment pas ce que j'avais pu dire pour le mettre dans cet état là !

Certes, sa nous étaient arrivés de nous engueuler quelques fois . Mais cette fois-ci j'avais bien sentie que quelque chose l'avait blessé. Que j'étais peut-être allée trop loin .

Mais si c'étais le cas , il n'avait qu'a le dire , qu'a me crier dessus une bonne fois pour toute comme il le faisait si bien d'habitude . Au lieu de sa , il me surprend en me prenant dans ses bras et en me chuchotant quelque chose dans l'oreille .

Bien sûr , sur le moment je n'avais pas bien comprit ce qu'il voulait dire et je n'avais pas bougée d'un pouce , tétanisée .

**Flashback **

**Je ne savais plus quoi faire . Toute mon assurance s'était envolée d'un seul coup . Je ne contrôlais plus du tous la situation .**

**Burn me tenait maintenant fermement dans ses bras . Il était si proche que je pouvais entendre très distinctement sa respiration , d'abord saccadée , puis de plus en plus régulière , au fur et à mesure qu'il se calmait .**

**Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps il me fallut pour reprendre mes esprits et analyser la situation . **

**Je pris enfin mon courage à deux mains , et essaya de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas .**

**Loria : ****B-burn… qu'es ce qui ….**

**Mais avant même que je puisse continuer ma phrase , Burn me prit soudainement par les épaules et me poussa loin de lui . Il avait les joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux et n'osait pas me regarder dans les yeux .**

**Burn : ****haha , ne t'inquiète pas Loria , c'était rien je t'assure . **

**Il essaya d'afficher un sourire .**

**Burn : ****heu ..c'est pas tous mais faut que j'y aille , à plus !**

**Sans que je puisse demander quoi que soit , il s'est enfuit .**

**Fin Flashback **

Loria : « rrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaahhh , je n'y comprend plus rien ! »

Sans m'en rendre compte , je venais de hurler de toute mes forces .

Tous ceux qui passaient dans le couloir , à côté de moi , se retournèrent , surprit par le cri que je venais d'émettre . Je me sentie mes joues s'embraser . Mais qu'es qui m'avait pris de hurler comme ça ?

Je m'excusa rapidement et courut du plus vite que je pouvais , sans m'arrêter .

Essoufflée je m'arrêta et m'appuya contre un mur pour reprendre mon souffle . Il fallait que je parle à quelqu'un en urgence , sinon je sentais que j'allais devenir folle . Mais à qui pouvais je bien raconter mes problèmes ?

Pendant un moment je fus bien tentée de passer voir si Gazelle était dans sa chambre …..

Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ! Sa n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses ! Mais alors qui ?

Soudain , pendant que je réfléchissais je vis Rean passer pas très loin de moi , à l'autre bout du couloir . Elle discutait et rigolait avec son petit ami , Droll .

Malgré le fait qu'ils soient de deux équipes différentes , ces deux là s'aimaient plus que tous . Et ce n'était surement pas les protestations de leur capitaines respectifs qui allaient les dissuader de sortir ensemble . Leur relation durait depuis plus de 8 mois maintenant .

Tout à coup une idée me vint à l'esprit : Rean devait surement s'y connaitre en garçon !

Sans attendre je courus dans sa direction et l'attrapa par le bras .

Loria : Désolé Droll , je te l'empreinte deux petite minutes .

Rean : hééééééééé !

Tandis que je l'entrainais vers un endroit tranquille pour bavarder , Droll quant à lui était resté planté là ,nous regardant partir , un peu sonné, comme si une tornade venait de lui voler sa petite amie .

Nous étions arrivés à un endroit de l'académie ou il n'y avait personne .

Rean : J'espère que ce que tu as à me dire vos la peine de me séparer de mon Droll chéri **(image : .com/profil/photos/2/69)** Sinon , tu vas le regretter .

Loria : J'avais vraiment besoin de toi , tu es la seule qui puisse m'aider . S'il te plait Rean ! (fait une mine de chien battu )

Rean : (soupir) Bon ok , raconte moi ce qui se passe .

Loria : YES !**(image:** **.com/profil/photos/2/71)**

Je raconta à Rean les évènements de la veille et de cette matinée .

Rean : TU AS FAIT QUOI ? **(image : .com/profil/photos/2/73 ) **

Loria : Ben quoi ? C'étais pas si grave de dormir dans la chambre de Gazelle , non ?

Rean : (soupir) Alalala , pauvre Burn , je le plein d'avoir à faire à une fille aussi naïve qu'elle .

Loria : Je sais que j'ai fais quelque chose qui a fait de la peine à Burn , alors s'il te plait Rean , dit moi ce que je dois faire pour qu'il me pardonne .

Rean afficha soudain un sourire diabolique , qui ne présageait rien de bon .

Rean : Tu veux vraiment te faire pardonner de Burn ?

Elle me posa la question avec un air si machiavélique que je fis un pas en arrière et que je me mis à avoirs des sueurs froides dans le dos .

Loria : gulp ….heu ….oui ?

Rean : Alors écoute bien moi bien , tu vas ….. (me chuchote quelque chose dans l'oreille)

**Fin **

**Mais que peut bien être le plan de Rean ?**


	5. Réunion , Phase 1 , Gran

**Moon55555 : Voila le cinquième chapitre , désolé , je n'est pas pu le faire très long , mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ^^ . Bonne lecture ^^**

**P.O.V Normal**

Les deux jeunes filles étaient maintenant agenouillées par terre et Rean traçait à la craie un plan d'attaque sur le sol.

Rean : Alors ? Tu as comprit ?

Loria : Hummm pas vraiment . Et puis je ne comprends pas pourquoi je devrais faire ça ?

Rean : Tu le fais et point barre !

Loria : Mais , c'est en quelques sortes , un peu …gênant .

Rean : (se met en colère ) Ecoute ! Tu m'as bien dit que tu voulais savoir pourquoi Burn et Gazelle se détestent ?

Loria : oui

Rean : Et que tu voulais aussi te faire pardonner de Burn ?

Loria : oui … mais je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fait de mal d'abord .

Rean : On s'en fout ! Tu veux juste te faire pardonner ? Non ?

Loria : oui

Rean : Alors tu te la boucle, et tu file faire ce que je t'ai dit !

Loria : …..une dernière question. Tu es sûre que ça vas marcher ?

Rean : Mais bien sûr que ça va marcher ! S'il ne te pardonne pas, c'est que ce n'est pas un homme ! Allez maintenant file !

Loria : ok !

La jeune fille se leva et s'en alla en courant vers la salle de réunion de l'Académie Alius , ou devait ce tenir , à ce moment même une réunion entre les capitaines des trois équipes les plus fortes.

Rean : Hé ben, elle est vraiment lente d'esprit celle-là ! (sourire sadique) Mais si elle s'en tien à ce que je lui ai dit de faire, sa promet d'être vraiment très intéressant !

**P.O.V Saki**

J'arrêtais de courir quand je fus arrivée devant une grande porte en métal .

Je m'adossa contre le mur et croisa les bras , en attendant le moment fatidique. Je remis en tête les instructions de Rean pour être sûre de ne rien oublier .

**Flashback **

Rean : En ce moment, il devrait y avoir une réunion entre les capitaines de Gaia , Diamond Dust et Prominence . Donc normalement, Burn devrait y être. **PHASE 1 :** Tu vas attendre dehors que la réunion se termine . Une fois finie, les capitaines devraient commencer à sortir un par un normalement. Dès que Burn sortira, tu l'attrape, et tu l'entraîne dans un endroit tranquille pour discuter.

Loria : heu tu sais que ça s'appelle un kidnapping, ça ?

Rean : On s'en fiche, c'est pour la bonne cause ! Et puis de toute façon, si tu ne fais pas ça, tu ne pourra pas lui parler tranquillement. Comme je le connais, il se serait débrouillé pour t'éviter.

Loria : mouai , tu as peut-être raison .

**Fin Flashback**

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et Gran en sortit en premier. Il avait l'air contrarié par quelque chose. Mais dès qu'il me vit, son attitude changea et il s'avança vers moi avec un sourire en coin.

Gran : Salut, Loria. Tu attends quelqu'un ?

J'hésitai avant de répondre. Gran ne m'inspirait pas des toutes confiances.

Voyant que je ne répondais toujours pas, il continua, toujours ce même sourire aux lèvres.

Gran : Tu attendais qui ? Burn ? Gazelle ?

Il s'approcha de moi et appuya sa main contre le mur , de sorte que nos visages n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètre , l'un de l'autre .

Gran : Ou alors, était-ce moi que tu attendais ?

J'étais sur le point de lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure quand une main attrapa le bras de Gran .

? : Lâche-là, Gran.

Gazelle tenait fermement le bras de Gran . Ce dernier se recula et poussa un soupir .

Gran : Si on ne peut même plus s'amuser.

Puis il s'adressa à moi .

Gran : Il est à l'intérieur .

Ayant compris le message, je m'avança vers la salle de réunion et y entra en referment la porte derrière moi .

**P.O.V Normal **

Gazelle suivit la jeune fille des yeux . Puis quand la porte se referma, il ferma les yeux et s'en détourna pour reprendre son chemin vers le terrain de football.

Au moment ou il passait devant Gran , celui-ci le regarda avec un sourire sournois et lui chuchota quelque mots.

Gran : Dire qu'en ce moment elle doit être toute seule avec Burn. Tu n'es pas jaloux, Gazelle ?

L'interpellé stoppa net, les joues en feu et le cœur battant la chamade.

Il se retourna vers Gran , en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus neutre possible .

Gazelle : Et pourquoi devrait-je l'être ?

Gran : Oh, je ne sais pas ….tu sais …. dans une pièce fermée …tout peut arriver …..

Et Gran s'en alla, laissant Gazelle tout seul , devant la porte fermée de la salle de réunion .

**Alors , c'était comment ? **

**Je sais , je suis vraiment méchante de laisser autant de suspense ^^ !**

**Les autres Phases du plan de Rean vous seront dévoilées dans les prochains chapitres ^^ !**


	6. Phase 2 , Phase 3 , Malentendu ?

**Moon55555 : BONNE ANNEE ! (un peu en retard ) -0-'' Désolée , si j'ai pas pu envoyer de chapitre ces derniers temps , c'est la période des exams ! Du coup plus le temps d'écrire ! Mais bon j'espère que vous me pardonnerez . BONNE LECTURE ! **

P.O.V Saki

Je referma le porte et regarda autour de moi . C'était la première fois que je venais ici . La pièce était entièrement dans le noir, à l'exception d'un faisceau de lumière rouge qui se dirigeait sa luminosité vers un coin de la pièce.

Je suivit cette lumière des yeux , et trouva Burn assit sur une sorte de chaise ovale blanche , regardant dans le vague . Visiblement , il n'avait pas oublier les événements de la matinée .

Il n'avait , apparemment pas remarquer ma présence . Je m'approcha , tous doucement , jusqu'à que je fusse arriver assez près de lui.

Loria : Burn ….

Ce dernier ce retourna vivement , surpris de me voir .

Burn : Loria ? mais qu'est ce tu…

Il était temps de passer aux phases deux et trois du plan .

Je ne lui laissa même pas le temps de continuer, et je le pris dans mes bras.

Loria : Je...je suis vraiment désolée Burn. Je m'en veux terriblement. Depuis toute petite, tu as toujours été là pour veiller sur moi et me protéger. Je ne suis vraiment qu'une idiote. Tu veux bien pardonner l'imbécile que je suis ?

**FLASHBACK**

Rean : **PHASE 2 **: Tu le prend dans tes bras . Puis **PHASE 3 : **Tu t'excuse . Et après ça , je t'assure qu'il ne t'en voudra plus du tous ! (sourire sournois)

Loria : Tu…tu en ai sur ?

Rean : Sûr et certaine !

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Burn me serra très fort dans ses bras .

Burn : Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Loria, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'excuser. J'ai laissé mes sentiments m'envahir …et …je me suis...

Je voyais bien qu'il s'en voulait vraiment . Je me dégagea de son étreinte et posa mes mains sur ses épaules .

Loria : Ne t'inquiète pas Burn , je ne t'en veux pas , et tu ne m'en veux pas . Donc tout est réglé , non ? (lui sourit)

Burn : Oui , tu as raison .(sourit faiblement)

Finalement le plan de Rean n'avait pas si mal fonctionner . Il fallait que j'aille la remercier de ce pas .

Loria : Ah , désolé mais il faut que j'y aille Burn , je dois aller voir Rean , à plus !

Je me retournait et commençais à courir vers la porte quand je me pris le pied dans une marche .

Burn : Attention !

J'allais tomber quand soudain , Burn attrapa ma main et me tira vers lui .

Quand je rouvrit les yeux , je me trouvais à quatre pattes , au dessus de Burn .

A ce moment précis , la porte de la salle s'ouvrit , et Gazelle entra dans la pièce .

Loria : Gazelle ?

Mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour .

Gazelle : ….ah…..apparemment , je dérange (tourne le dos et s'en va)

Loria : (se relève et cour après lui) Gazelle ! Attend , ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Je couru et le rattrapa dans le couloir .

Loria : Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois…..on…..était juste

Gazelle se retourna vers moi et me regarda avec un regard calme et indifférent.

Gazelle : Tu n'a pas de compte à me rendre Loria . Après tous , ce passe entre toi et Burn ne me concerne pas du tout . (s'en va)

J'étais abasourdi et tous mon corps tremblaient. Je sentais des larmes me monter aux yeux et mon cœur battait si fort que sa devenait douloureux.

Il était tous à fait normal que Gazelle ne se sente pas du tout concerné par cette affaire. Après tous, il se fichait de tous ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à Burn. Mais alors pourquoi est ce que cela faisait si mal ? Pourquoi je me sentais si malheureuse ?

Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive, à la fin !

P.O.V Gazelle

J'en n'en pouvais plus d'attendre et de tourner en rond devant la porte de la salle de réunion. Devais-je rentrer ? Ou devais au contraire, m'en aller ? Mais si je m'en allais maintenant, qu'allait – il arriver ? Je ne pouvais tous de même pas repartir comme ça ! Mais si je voulais entrer , il me fallait un raison de revenir à l'intérieur…..

Maudit soit Gran ! A cause de lui je ne savais plus ce que je devais faire !

Je me remis à tourner en rond en regardant fixement le sol .

Bon reprenons notre calme . Ce n'étais pas du tout mon genre de paniquer comme ça . Après tous , je n'avais qu'à prétendre être revenu pour être sûr que la salle aurais bien été fermé . Oui , c'étais ça ! J'allais prétendre revenir pour vérifier !

Je pris enfin mon courage à deux mains et saisie la poignée et la poussa d'un coup sec.

Quelque secondes plus tard , je regrettai déjà mon geste .

Je resta tétanisé pendant un bref instant, puis je réussi à aligner quelque mots , et m'en alla sans regarder derrière moi .

Je ne voulais pas regarder derrière moi, je n'en avais plus le courage.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ça soit lui ? Pourquoi ?

Je fut soudain interrompu dans mes pensées par Loria qui avait couru pour me rattraper.

Je fus tenté, pendant un moment de tous lui dire, de lui confesser mon amour et de la prendre dans mes bras, comme cette nuit inoubliable que nous avions passés à partager le même lit .

Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ces espoirs ne deviendront jamais réalité. Je n'étais pas le garçon qui pouvait la rendre heureuse . Un autre avait déjà envahit son cœur . C'était peine perdue.

Alors je fit la chose la plus stupide de ma vie, mais qui sur le moment me parue la meilleure chose à faire : je renia mes sentiments .

J'allais surement le regretter toute ma vie , mais mes sentiments aurais surement été , un jour ou l'autre , un gène pour Loria . C'était donc la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour elle.

**Moon55555 : Au début j'avais pas prévu de le faire triste mais bon , comme on dit « On ne peut pas savoir comment un chapitre se terminera , tant qu'on l'a pas écrit » ! A plus !**


	7. Candidature, Loria, Concour de chant !

**Moon55555 : Salut , Salut . Désolé pour la longue attente pour la sortie de ce chapitre , mais comme vous devez déjà le savoir , je suis en pleine période d'examens , donc c'est un peu dur d'écrire et de réviser en même temps ^^ . **

**Dans ce chapitre je vous promet beaucoup de surprises !**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

P.O.V Rean

J'ouvris d'un mouvement presque mécanique, une énième boîte de mouchoirs et la tendis à Loria en lui tapotant doucement le dos.

Rean : Ne t'en fais pas, sa va aller.

Je soupirai en regardant les yeux bouffis de ma coéquipière, et la montagne de mouchoirs usagés qui commençaient à se former petit à petit sur le sol de ma chambre.

Mais pourquoi diable avait-il fallut que Gazelle lui dise ces horreurs ? Il l'aimait pourtant, c'était évident ! Et vu l'état dans lequel était Loria, ces sentiments étaient réciproques. Mais ça évidement, il était trop aveugle pour s'en rendre compte.

En va de même pour Loria, cela faisait une heure qu'elle pleurait comme une fontaine, et elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle était aussi malheureuse !

Ah, je vous jure, ce couple me rendait chèvre ! Surtout que si Gazelle, ne faisait pas quelque pour réparer tout cela, Burn en profiterait et prendrait les devants. Non pas que je souhaitais que Burn se prenne un vent (quoi que …), mais voir ma meilleure amie dans cet état là, me fendait vraiment le cœur.

Loria tomba de fatigue, et s'endormi sur le lit. Je la recouvris d'une couverture, et la laissa seule dans la chambre, elle avait besoin de repos.

Je passais devant la chambre de Nepper, quand je vis qu'elle était entrouverte et que des bruit et des exclamations s'en échappaient . Etant un peu curieuse sur ce que pouvait bien trafiquer Nepper, je m'approchai de l'ouverture et pu saisir l'essentiel d'une conversation :

Nepper : C'est bon Heat , tu as tous ce qu'il faut ?

Heat : Oui, c'est bon, maintenant , on as plus qu'a déposer la candidature demain matin , sur le bureau de père .

Nepper : Et avec ça , on est sûr de gagner le premier prix !

Je vis les deux acolytes se taper dans la main, l'air triomphant.

Heat : Mais, il nous reste quand même à trouver un moyen de la persuader.

Nepper : Ouai, tu as raison. En plus notre Sous-Capitaine , n'est pas du genre à accepter de faire ce genre de chose , aussi facilement .

Heat : Il faudrait trouver quelque chose pour qu'elle accepte de le faire .

Sous-Capitaine ? Candidature ? Premier prix ? Mais de quoi est ce qu'il pouvait bien parler ! Tout du moins, une chose était certaine, leur plan avait quelque chose à voir avec Loria. Soudain, une idée me vint à l'esprit : Qui dit premier prix, dit concours ? Non ?Ces deux là voulaient donc que Loria participe à un certain concours pour qu'ils puissent gagner le premier prix ! Par ailleurs, ils ont parlés de déposer sa candidature, demain matin sur le bureau du directeur de l'Académie. J'en déduisais donc que le concours avait lieu au sein même de l'Académie !

Mais si c'était vraiment le cas, pourquoi personne à par eux, ne serait au courant ? Il y avait définitivement, anguille sous roche !

D'un autre côté, peut-être que ce concours pouvait changer les idées de Loria, et la divertir un peu .

Je poussa la porte d'un air déterminé. Nepper et Heat sursautèrent, tellement surpris, qu'on aurais pu croire qu'ils avaient vu un fantôme .

Heat et Nepper : Rean !

Rean : J'ai tout entendue. (Sourire sournois)

Nepper : (déglutine)qu'..qu'est ….ce que tu as …entendu ?

Rean : Vous vouliez que Loria participe à un certain concours qui aurait lieu bientôt au sein de l'Académie , pour gagner le premier prix . Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi vous la fuyaient , c'était pour éviter qu'elle découvre votre plan .Je n'ai pas tord , n'est ce pas ? (sourire sournois)Vous feriez mieux de tout avouer , et sur le chant !

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, pendant quelques secondes, quand Heat se décida enfin à parler .

Heat : En fait , il y'a quelque semaines…

**FLASHBACK**

Heat et Nepper sortaient du vestiaire, après un dur entrainement avec les autres joueurs de Prominence.

Nepper : (s'étire)Ahhhh , encore un dur entrainement !

Heat : Ne m'en parle pas , je ne sent même plus mes jambes !

Soudain le secrétaire du directeur de l'Académie , passa en courant devant eux , les mains chargées de prospectus . Sans s'en rendre compte il en laissa tomber un . Heat le ramassa et voulut lui rendre, mais le secrétaire avait déjà disparu au bout du couloir.

Heat : On dirait un prospectus pour un concours. C'est écrit qu'il aura lieu dans quelques semaines dans l'Académie .

Nepper : Tu vois ce que je vois , Heat ?

Heat : Le premier prix est ….

Nepper et Heat : UNE COLLECTION COMPLETE D'EDITIONS LIMITEES DE GUNDAMS GR3000 !

**(note de l'auteur : Les Gundams sont de petits robots à monter soit même . Mais bon je pense que tous le monde doit savoir ce que c'est , ne serait-ce qu'en regardant Keroro !)**

**FIN FLASHBACK **

Rean : …..(grosse goutte sur la tête)…..oooook , j'aurais dus m'en douter , vous êtes de parfaits imbéciles

Nepper : Mais tu comprends pas ! C'est la toute nouvelle génération de Gundams , il n'y en a qu'un MILLIER dans le MONDE ENTIER ! (des feux d'artifices dans les yeux)

Heat : Et en plus ce n'en est pas un , mais UNE COLLECTION COMPLETE qu'on t'offre comme premier prix!

Rean : Bon , je pense que je ne vais pas chercher à vous comprendre , vous êtes déjà des cas désespérés . Mais pourquoi ne pas participer au concours vous-même ? Si c'est de Gundams qu'il y'a comme premier prix , ça ne devrait pas être trop dur pour vous de gagner .

Heat : On ne réussirait jamais à gagner si on s'y inscrivait nous même . Il faut donc que Loria y participe pour nous .

Rean : Mais quel genre de concours c'est ? Un concours de QI? Parce que si c'était ça , j'aurais compris que vous abandonniez avant même de vous inscrire . (ricane)

Nepper : Haha , très drôle !

Heat : En fait , c'est pas du tout ça , c'est un concours de chant .

**Moon55555 : C'est fini pour ce chapitre ,rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre de « Coup de foudre de minuit » !**


	8. Cauchemar , Coup de poing ! , Infirmerie

**MOON55555 :**** Dsl si j'ai tardée , j'était en voyage scolaire ^^ **

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER (même si il est vraiment court dsl ) !**

P.O.V Saki

J'étais seule dans le noir, accroupie, la tête entre les bras.

Je relevai la tête lentement pour regarder autour de moi. Je ne savais pas ou j'étais. Tout était si sombre ….. Tellement sombre …..

Soudain je me mis à entendre des voix résonner en éco ….d'abord de simples murmures…..….puis des paroles s'intensifiant…de plus en plus fort …répétant encore et toujours la même chose….inlassablement …sans s'arrêter…

« Il te déteste »

« Il n'en a rien à faire de toi »

« Tu n'est qu'une gène pour lui »

« qu'un adversaire dont il devra se débarrasser un jour ou l'autre »

Je n'en pouvais plus ….. Je ne voulais plus entendre …Je voulais juste que cela s'arrête…

Je me boucha les oreilles, me prit la tête entre les mains, et me recroquevilla sur moi même …mais rien à faire , cette voix devenait toujours de plus en plus forte ….. Résonnant maintenant dans mon crâne.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues. J'avais beau crier à l'aide et demander du secours, mais il n'y avait personne …. personne…..j'étais seule ….seule , perdue dans les ténèbres …

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et regarda autour de moi : J'étais dans la chambre de Rean .

Je mis la main sur mon cœur et soupira de soulagement : « Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar….. »

Je me leva et posa les yeux sur le radio-réveil posé sur la table de chevet. J'avais dormis pendant 2 heures.

Malgré avoir fait une sieste aussi longue, je me sentais toujours aussi triste et morne. Mais pourquoi ? Et que pouvait bien signifier ce rêve étrange?

Il me restait encore beaucoup de questions sans réponses auxquelles je devais répondre .

Je sortis de la chambre de Rean et alla faire un tour dans les couloirs de l'académie pour me changer les idées.

Je repensais au cauchemar que je venais de faire et essayais de comprendre ce qu'il signifiait pour moi , sans bien faire attention ou je mettais les pieds .

Et inévitablement, je trébucha (on ne sais trop comment) et tomba à la renverse .

Bizarrement , je ne m'étais pas fait mal .

? : Est-ce que ça va ?

Je reconnu une voix familière .

Loria : Gran ?

Je me sentie rougir de confusion : J'étais sur les genoux de Gran !

Ce dernier, voyant l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, esquissa un sourire sournois et me serra dans ses bras en approchant son visage très près du mien. Puis il dit , d'un ton enjôleur :

Gran : Si tu voulais tellement que je t'embrasse, il fallait me le demander, j'aurais accepté sans problème.

Je n'en pouvais plus, je lui envoya mon « direct du droit spécial Loria » en pleine figure .

Gran qui avait reçut le coups de poing et s'était envolé à plusieurs mètres, se tenait maintenant la joue entre les deux mains , des larmes aux coins des yeux .

Gran : AAAIIEE MAIS POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA ?

Je me relevai.

Loria : Ca t'apprendra à te moquer de moi !

Gran : Mais qui te dit que je n'étais pas sérieux ? Hein Loria-chan ~~? (me fait un clin d'œil)

Je levai le poing en sa direction.

Loria : T'EN VEUX UN AUTRE ?

Gran , apeuré , recula en arrière .

Gran : euh …..non…merci…..je pense que je m'en passerais. (touche sa joue) Aoutch , sa fait un mal de chien !

Je soupira et m'accroupie à côté de lui .

Loria : Fais voir (touche la joue de Gran)

Gran : (rougit)

Loria : mmm effectivement c'est assez enflé. Viens avec moi à l'infirmerie, je vais te soigner.

Gran : (rougit toujours et boude) C'est toi qui me frappe et après tu veux me soigner….

Loria : T'es pas obligé d'accepter !

Gran : (affiche un sourire enjôleur) Par contre si tu voulais bien t'habiller en jolie petite infirmière…..

Loria : (lui tire très fort sur la joue)

Gran : AIE AIE ! C'est bon je suis désolé, j'arrête promis (des larmes aux coins des yeux)

Loria : Bon , si t'as compris , suis moi . Et sans broncher, compris ?

Gran : ~ ok~ !

Nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'à l'infirmerie . Aujourd'hui , on était Dimanche , le jour de repos de l'infirmière de l'académie. Je devais donc me débrouiller tout seule pour soigner ce crétin de Gran . Heureusement, je m'étais tellement de fois blessée que j'avais un peu l'habitude de l'infirmerie .

Loria : Assied-toi là .

Je lui indiqua une chaise qui était en face de la fenêtre . Je me mis ensuite à chercher dans un placard , du désinfectant et du coton .Pendant ce temps , Gran s'était assit sur la chaise et me regardait faire .

Je pris ensuite une chaise moi aussi et m'assis en face de lui .

Gran : Tu as l'air de t'y connaitre.

Loria : (met du désinfectant sur le coton et commence à désinfecter la joue de Gran) Je me blesse assez souvent pendant les entrainements, donc forcement j'ai finis par avoir l'habitude (sourit)

Gran : (rougit un peu) Tu …..ne …..devrais pas trop te surmener….

Loria : (sourit) Depuis quand on s'inquiète pour son ennemi ?

Gran : (rouge pivoine ) C'est ….pas….comme si je m'inquiétais …pour toi, de toute façon(boude)

Loria : (pouffe de rire)

Gran : Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?(les joues rouges et un peu en colère)

Loria : Non , rien , ça ma fait plaisir que tu t'inquiète pour moi ^^ (lui sourit)Tiens j'ai finis .

Gran : (rougit et essaye de cacher son visage avec son bras et chuchote)arr…arr..arrête ….ne me dis pas ça ….sinon ….

Loria : mmm ? Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? (m'approche pour voir ce qu'il va pas )

Gran : (rougis encore plus) R…rien…f ….faut..que ….j'y aille (s'en vas en courrant)

Loria : Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?

**Moon55555 : Si vous voulez voir l'image d'hiroto quand il rougit , je vous passe le lien dans une review ^^ !**


	9. Pendentif , Souvenirs , Défi

P.O.V Gran

J'étais sorti de l'infirmerie en courant. Mon cœur battait si fort la chamade ,que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait, à tous moment, s'éjecter de ma poitrine. Je voulais fuir, fuir le plus loin possible…..car je savais que si je restais trop longtemps en sa présence ….….j'allais…..encore…

Non, il ne le fallait surtout pas ! Il ne fallait pas que je succombe à ce sentiment à nouveau...…. surtout pas maintenant ….

Je traversai les couloirs de l'Académie, un par un, sans m'arrêter et étais enfin arrivé devant la porte de ma chambre. J'effectuai fébrilement le code d'accès sur le boitier et j'ouvrai la porte à la volée. Je la fis ensuite claquer derrière moi et m'y adossa, essoufflé.

Il fallait que je me calme. Que je reprenne mes esprits.

Je pensais pourtant qu'au fil du temps j'oublierai. Que mon cœur oublierait. Qu'avec l'éloignement et la rivalité, j'oublierai ce sentiment.

Je me laissais glisser lentement par terre en m'accroupissant, toujours adossé à la porte.

Je sorti de dessous mon uniforme un pendentif en forme de ballon de football, accroché à mon cou, et me mis à rire d'un rire nerveux, dépourvu de toute gaieté.

Ce pendentif était la preuve même que je n'avais pas pu oublier.

J'avais mainte fois essayé de m'en débarrasser, mais qu'importe combien de fois j'essayais , ma main restait toujours suspendue au dessus de la poubelle , incapable de le lâcher…..

Je me retrouvai maintenant seul dans ma chambre à tenir fermement entre mes mains, le seul objet dont je ne pourrai certainement jamais me débarrasser …..

Le plus précieux à mes yeux …..

**FLASHBACK**

La scène se déroule quelques années plus tôt, à l'Orphelinat du soleil.

Il faisait beau et tous les enfants de l'orphelinat jouaient dans la cour. Tous sauf un .

En effet , un petit garçon au cheveux rouges et lisses , aux yeux vert émeraude , était assit sur une balançoire , indifférent au vacarme de ses compagnons qui s'amusaient à jouer au football. Il ne leur prêtait d'ailleurs aucune attention, occupé, qu'il était à regarder fixement le ciel .

Soudain le ballon , avec lequel jouaient les enfants , vola et se retrouva aux pieds du petit garçon sur la balançoire . Ce dernier posa doucement son regard sur l'objet qui venait d'atterrir à ses pieds , pendant qu'une petite fille dans une robe bleu à motifs à fleurs , arrivait , vers lui en courant. Tandis qu'elle s'avançais pour reprendre le ballon , il pris la peine de la détailler de la tête aux pieds .Il la reconnaissait . Il s'agissait d'une fille aux cheveux blancs aux reflets gris et aux yeux de la même couleur que des saphirs ,qui venait juste d'arriver à l'orphelinat .Il ne connaissait pratiquement rien d'elle , si ce n'est qu'elle s'appelait Saki , et qu'elle était arrivée , il y avait de cela deux semaines .

Il descendit de la balançoire , ramassa le ballon , et le tendis vers la petite fille .

Celle-ci esquissa un sourire, et prit le ballon des mains du garçon.

Saki : Merci.

Le garçon , quand à lui , ne lui répondit pas , se rassit sur la balançoire et se remit à contempler le ciel.

La petite fille suivit le regard du garçon et se mit , elle aussi , à regarder le ciel , sans rien y voir de particulier , si ce n'est quelques nuages qui flottaient par ci par là .

Saki : Dit , ça fait un moment que j'avais remarqué , mais , pourquoi tu passe tes journée à regarder le ciel ? Qu'est ce qu'il a de si intéressant ?

Le jeune garçon se retourna vivement vers elle , et la regarda pendant un bref moment .

Hiroto : Tu ne vois vraiment rien ?

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait parler .

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au ciel , et ne vis rien de plus que la première fois .

Saki : Il n'y a rien .

Hiroto : Et pourtant si . Même si on ne peut pas forcément les voir , les étoiles sont tout de même là , dans le ciel , à briller de mille éclats . Elles sont tellement belles qu'on dirait des diamants .Malheureusement , nos yeux ne nous permettent de les voir que pendant la nuit . (soupire) J'aimerais tellement pouvoir les voir, même en pleine journée .

Saki le regarda longuement puis s'avança vers lui et afficha un grand sourire .

Saki : Tu as l'air de beaucoup les aimer, les étoiles .

Hiroto : Bien sûr que je les aiment ! A mes yeux , ce sont les plus belles merveilles du monde ! (se lève en sursaut de la balançoire )Un jour je deviendrai cosmonaute, j'irai dans l'espace et je pourrai les voir de très près !

La petite fille , secouée par l'enthousiasme du garçon généralement calme et introvertie , se mit à rire de bon cœur .

Hiroto quand à lui , conscient de s'être un peu trop emporté , rougis et se rassis sur la balançoire .

Hiroto : Qu'est ce qu'il y'a de si drôle ?

Elle s'assit sur la balançoire la plus proche du garçon .

Saki : (lui sourit) Oh , rien . C'est juste que tu as l'air fermement décidé à réaliser ton rêve …..C'est bien d'avoir un rêve …

Hiroto : Et toi ? Tu n'en as pas un , de rêve ?

Elle se tourna vivement vers lui et lui afficha son plus beau sourire .

Saki : Bien sûr que j'en ai un !

Hiroto : Et c'est quoi ?

Elle le regarda avec un regard triomphant et lui montra le ballon qu'elle avait dans les mains .

Saki : ça !

Hiroto ne semblait pas comprendre le rapport entre un ballon de football et le rêve de la jeune fille .

Saki : Je veux devenir une joueuse professionnelle de football et parcourir le monde entier pour affronter les meilleurs joueurs ! Rien qu'a l'idée de tous ces adversaires qui m'attendent, j'en frissonne déjà !

Hiroto : Mais , le football ….c'est pas un sport plutôt pour les garçons ?

La jeune fille se leva brusquement.

Saki : TU OSE DIRE QUE LES FILLES NE SONT PAS ASSEZ FORTES POUR Y JOUER ?

Hiroto , un peu sonné par le brusque changement de caractère de la jeune fille , recula un peu et préféra un replis stratégique en évitant de la contrarier d'avantage .

Hiroto : Je-je n'ai jamais dit ça ….c'est juste que ….que le football masculin est plus populaire que le football féminin ….

Saki : Hé bien je changerai ça ! Je ferai du football féminin l'un des sport les plus populaire au monde , et là même les garçons ne pourront plus sous-estimer notre puissance , à nous les filles !

Hiroto en étais maintenant sûr , s'il tenait à la vie , il ne lui fallait surtout pas critiquer le football féminin devant elle …..ni le football tout cour , d'ailleurs ….

Saki : Tiens ! J'ai une idée ! Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas jouer au football avec moi ? Je te prouverai alors que même si tu est un garçon , tu ne réussira pas à me battre !

Hiroto : Je-je ne croit pas que …

Saki : Allez c'est bon vient , sa va être marrant ! (le tire par le bras)

Hiroto : Mais …

Saki : Fais pas ta mijaurée , et viens jouer avec moi , tu vas quand même pas rester assis là toute la journée ? (sourire diabolique) Ou alors , tu as peur de perdre contre une fille !

Hiroto : QUOI ? N'importe quoi !Je peux te battre sans aucun problème !

Saki : (sourire satisfait ) C'est réglé alors ! On y va ? Et si tu gagne je te donnerai mon pendentif , ok ?(lui montre un pendentif en forme de ballon de football)

Hiroto : PFF , qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ce truc ?

Saki : Ce TRUC , comme tu dis , c'est l'object le plus précieux à mes yeux ! Et je n'accepterai de le donner qu'a une personne que je considère digne de l'avoir . Tu devra donc me battre au football pour que je te le donne !

Hiroto : Mais puisque je te dis que je n'en veux pas !

Saki : (le prend par la manche)Tais-toi et suis-moi ! Je vais te montrer ce qu'une fille est capable de faire au football !

**Fin Flashback**


End file.
